In the related art, in relation to a surgical system in which a medical manipulator is inserted into a body together with an endoscope, and the manipulator is remotely manipulated while observing the manipulator in an endoscope image, there is a known technique of limiting a range in which manipulator operation is allowed to within the viewing field of the endoscope (for example, see Patent Literature 1). With Patent Literature 1, because a doctor can observe all movable portions of the manipulator by using the endoscope image, he/she can manipulate the manipulator so that the manipulator does not collide with tissue in the surrounding area.